Usuario discusión:Robbie777
Hola Robbie777! Yo soy más o menos nueva en esto pero lo de las plantillas sí me sale, de momento :) Si rellenas la plantilla con el modo visual, esto es, dándole a la piececita de puzzle (en este caso de monstruo) y rellenando los campos, donde pone "imagen" escribe el nombre con el que has subido la foto que quieras poner a la wiki. Si no has subido aún la que quieres poner, deja la plantilla con "blank.png" y la añades después. Sigues escribiendo la descripción, bla bla bla, y a la derecha hay un icono para "imagen", junto a "galería", "presentación", etc. Vale, pues le das y se abre el cuadro de diálogo para subir la imagen desde tu pc. Le añades la descripción y el tamaño que quieras, y tras darle a "aceptar" ya podrás utilizarla en la plantilla. Para ir más rápido al insertarla, pásate la vista a "cambiar a modo fuente" y añade el nombre de esa foto (ej.: pendulum.jpg) en la tercera línea, verás que es la plantilla desplegada (pondrá "imagen="). Debería salirte enseguida. No sé si me he explicado bien pero espero haberte ayudado algo. Un saludo. --Lady ligeia 09:49 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hace unos días que estoy registrado acá y me olvidé de presentarme con vos. Me llamo Fabricio soy de Uruguay y bueno soy un gran fan de la saga de Silent Hill desde hace no mucho, creo que el primer SH que jugué fue hace 2 años y desde ahí me comenzó a gustar mucho la saga, asique espero poder ayudar en lo que más pueda a esta página. Y bueno no se me ocurre nada más para decir jaja Salu2! Fabricio 96 12:03 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Fabricio!!!! Yo soy de Barcelona en España!!! Yo soy fan rozando la obsesión jajaja desde que salió en el 99 el Silent Hill 1. Me enamoré de la saga y tengo todos los juegos, me sé de memoria la historia y seguramente podria saber el 95% de las cosas. He jugado miles de veces a todas las partes, consiguiendo todos los finales y descubriendo todos los secretos. Así, jugando una vez tras otra iba comprendiendo detalles que antes se me pasaban por alto, como las simbolizaciones de los enemigos o de los hechos que iban ocurriendo. Me alegra que haya gente fanática como tú que pueda aportar algo a la wiki. Y aunque seamos pocos, entre nosotros con el paso del tiempo lograremos sacarla adelante para que esté completísima! Saludos ;) Robbie777 12:17 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Jajaj que bueno, yo cuando lo jugué hace 2 años era un noob (novato) exagerado, tenía que estar leyendome guías y viendo videos en YouTube para saber que había que hacer después, asique puede ser que dentro de poco me vuelva a rejugar los SH viejos sin usar ninguna guía. Yo entendí más la historia ahora leyendo en Wikipedia, y cuando vine a esta página me leí muchos artículos porque no había comprendido mucho cuando lo jugué por primera vez. Bueno ahora voy a tratar de corregir los artículos que noté mal traducidos y espero que cuando puedas me puedas ayudar también jeje ;) Salu2! Fabricio 96 12:52 4 nov 2011 (UTC) P.D.: No es necesario que me contestes por acá, creo que es mejor que me dejes tus mensajes en mi página de discución ya que así me aparece el cartelito azul diciendome "Tienes nuevos mensajes" y te podré contestar más rápido :) Hola de nuevo Robbie! Porfavor no tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir a continuación, es sola y únicamente para que la wiki quede mejor ordenada: #Porfavor no pongas firmas en los artículos que vayas a crear, a la derecha de Editar, en Historial, se muestra quienes fueron los que editaron y también muestra al creador del artículo. #Los artículos que estás creando están muy pero que muy bien hechos, la verdad esque me sorprendí, se ve que te sabes mucho de los Silent Hill jeje, pero solo una cosita: tomate como referencia los artículos de la wiki inglesa, la cual es esta: http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/Silent_Hill_Wiki, ya que ahí hay también hay mucha información y en sí la wiki inglesa es la base de esta en español, si no sabes inglés podés usar el traductor de Google, y en base al traductor corregir las partes mal traducidas y listo, pero bueno si querés yo también te puedo ayudar en este tema. #Otro aclaración: en la plantilla de los monstruos no hay que confundir armas con ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, es decir, si un monstruo tiene tentáculos esas no son sus armas, en la casilla de armas van cosas que usan los monstruos como "pistolas, revolveres, tubos, caños, etc...". Y bueno es solo eso, aclaro nuevamente que esto no va de mala onda, osea no tomes a mal lo que te dije solo son consejos, te lo digo or experiencia que ya estuve en 3 wikis diferentes antes (Simspedia, Canis Canem Edit Wiki y GTA Encyclopedia). Salu2! EDITO: otra cosita más, melee en inglés significa cuerpo a cuerpo, osea ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Fabricio 96 13:41 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Jeje bueno, te lo digo así porque ya tuve una pelea en la wiki de Simspedia con otro usuario que se había tomado a mal lo que le dije. Yo también antes en las wikis hacía todo a mi manera pero después de tantas veces que me dijieron que no y de algunos bloqueos ¬¬ comprendí como era el funcionamiento de un wiki. Y estas cosas te las digo a vos porque creo que sos medio nuevo en este tema de las wikis, asique te quería dejar esos consejos también para más adelante ya que te podrían servir jejeje. Un saludo! Fabricio 96 14:11 4 nov 2011 (UTC) No tomes a mal el cambio, lo que quiero decir esque no todos los que visitan la página son de España, como podés ver, geográficamente Latinoamérica es mucho mayor en población que España, por lo que hay un 99% de probabilidades de que haya gente latinoamericana visitando la página, hay que hacer que todo quede lo más neutral posible y no solo pensar por tu país sinó también por los de los demás, yo por ejemplo ya malentendí cuando escribiste "coger" y dije "¿Qué?". Salu2! Fabricio 96 11:01 5 nov 2011 (UTC) No te estoy diciendo que haya que poner todas las palabras en latinoamericano, lo que te digo esque hay que ponerlas de forma neutral, cuando digo neutral me refiero a que tanto en Latinoamérica como en España se entienda su significado, yo tenía entendido que, aunque ustedes no la usasen, "recoger" se entiende su significado en España, ¿no?. Es como que vos vayas y leas: "Follar la espada te da poderes mágicos", por ejemplo, indudablemente yo creo que vos dirías "¿Qué?", bueno lo mismo nos pasa a nosotros, una cosa esque la palabra tenga varios significados, pero otra esque ese significado se malentienda ya que hay otro aparte de ese. Yo recomendaría eso, que todo se haga de una manera neutral, para que tanto nosotros como ustedes entiendan. Fabricio 96 12:12 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Como aún no he jugado al Silent Hill 4 no se bien a que se refiere, sin embargo, como todos los artículos están traducidos desde http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/Silent_Hill_Wiki debería de ser esto a lo que se refiere: http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/Blood-Inscribed_Spade, repito yo no jugué al SH4 pero vos me habías contado que te habías jugado muchos juegos de SH asique ahí te dejo el link para que veas a que se refiere. Fabricio 96 00:29 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Ya se a lo que se refiere: Pala Inscrita con Sangre. Fabricio 96 00:38 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Robbie! espero que no sigas enojado conmigo T.T Bueno te quería preguntar, ya que vos jugaste a muchos Silent Hill, es si en el primero o en algún otro de la saga aparece esta escena de Dahlia? (minuto 2:00): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eds1ivwq1oc Esque hace tiempo tengo esa duda de porque no aparece esa escena, si la habrán eliminado o que. Fabricio 96 18:36 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Ah muchas gracias me sacaste de una duda que tenía desde hace 2 años jeje Y solo una última pregunta: Harry en realidad iba de vacaciones a Silent Hill o iba porque Cheryl tenía visiones de ese lugar algo así parecido como en la película? Gracias! Fabricio 96 11:55 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Ah muchas gracias, estuve también viendo algunos videos y Harry decía que venían de vacaciones. Y bueno ya que contestas mis preguntas te quería preguntar ¿en que año se originó la tierra?, ¿en que voy a trabajar en el futuro?, ¿como se llama mi primo perdido?, gracias ^^ xDDD Fabricio 96 20:09 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevo Robbie. Ahora te quería preguntar, ya que hace tiempo que jugué a los primeros SH, ¿a Nowhere se lo tradujo como Ninguna Parte? ¿Así mismo a Otherworld como Otro Mundo? Fabricio 96 23:08 15 nov 2011 (UTC) xD gracias. Fabricio 96 13:30 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Faa hace dias que no te conectabas, pensé que me había quedado solo y triste T.T xD Fabricio 96 16:14 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Ya han pasado 2 minutos que no te has conectado, 2 MINUTOS!!!! estoy solo D: xDDD la que si que no se conecta mas es la lady, que le habrá pasado?? D: Fabricio 96 14:03 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Lady es raro que no se conecte desde hace tiempo, ya que cuando me registré era creo que la segunda o tercera más activa, Alessa cuando me registré desde hace 1 mes que no editaba, pero Lady creo que se va a conectar alguno de estos días nuevamente, además ella trabajaba está bien que se haya dado un "descanso" de editar jeje pero no dijo ni adiós D: Sobre lo de los puzzles si queres te puedo dejar el link a la wiki inglesa: http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Puzzles Ahí están todos los puzzles de los Silent Hill, o por lo menos te los podés tomar como referencia si no sabes inglés. Lo del soundtrack tengo que terminar los del Shattered Memories, ya terminé los del SH2, a Lady le tocaba crear los artículos de las 15 canciones restantes pero solo creó 3 y bueno no se conectó más asique los terminé yo solo. Después tengo que poner los de la película, del Homecoming, del Origins, del 3, del 4, etc... Jejej mi facebook es Fabricio Finozzi, el que tiene la imagen de Uruguay :) Fabricio 96 15:16 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Si, está mal traducido PERO pensalo de este modo: nos ahorramos el trabajo de crear TODAS esas páginas, de agregarle enlaces, de agregarle categorías, de crearle plantillas, etc... A mi no me sorprendió los tantos que hizo, me sorpendió que está demostrando que aún está interesada en que crezca esta página, y yo creo que nosotros tendríamos que seguir ayudándola, y de invitar a más gente a que venga a editar! Ahora yo no me puse las pilas, pero estos días voy a empezar a editar y a corregir, lástima que Lady siga "desaparecida" :( pero bueno no solo por eso hay que desanimarse, A EDITAR SE HA DICHO! xD Fabricio 96 00:59 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Recent edits Since you seem to have a problem with my Spanish, I'll speak to you in English. I spent hours working on those pages last night, and before that, months and months creating literally almost every single template, category, and article here. I did NOT do it so people could complain about my work. Have some respect. My Spanish may not be wonderful, but I'm doing what I can to prop this wiki up, which is what I assume you're here for as well. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:49 28 nov 2011 (UTC) :Yo entiendo que la traducción no es perfecta, pero eso no cambia que paso mucho tiempo trabajando para hacer mejor el wiki. Usted no puede saber lo irritante que es pasar tanto tiempo trabajando en algo, sólo para que alguien se quejan de todo lo que haces y actuar como eres lo peor que le ha pasado a la wiki. Es una falta de respeto hablar de otro usuario de esa manera. Nunca he sido grosera con usted, así que agradecería el mismo respeto. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 23:12 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias. Yo sé que usted y Fabricio ambos hacen un montón de trabajo aquí, y estoy muy agradecida por ello. Yo había estado tratando de traer más editores, sino que incluso las personas que inicialmente se quejó de lo mal que el wiki fue y me convenció para convertirse en administrador ya no vienen aquí. Cuando tengo tiempo, voy a crear todos los artículos, las categorías o las plantillas necesarios, porque me preocupo por la wiki y creo que una página mal escrita es mejor que ninguna página en absoluto, como fue el caso cuando empecé a editar. La administración anterior había creado sólo un par de páginas y una plantilla, y lo que estaba allí era por lo general ya sea una copia directa de Wikipedia o estaba lleno de cosas como "Yo amo a Harry!". Quiero hacer este wiki se vea mejor que nunca, y no tienes idea de lo agradecida que estoy por la ayuda de usted y de Fabricio. :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 08:40 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Entradas de blog Hola Robbie! Ví que pusiste un "¿?" a una entrada, como pensé que no sabes lo que es te explico si queres: Lo que creaste es una entrada de blog, sirve para hablar de algo off-topic de la página, de noticias con respecto (en este caso) a Silent Hill, para anunciar algo de la wiki, para pedir o advertir de que no se haga tal cosa en el wiki, etc...tiene muchos usos '''y las entradas de blogs aparecen en la portada del wiki', así todo los que entran pueden verla. Los usuarios registrados pueden dejarte comentarios tambien. Actualmente las entradas estas no sirven de mucho porque somos pocos los que editamos y por consecuente solo vas a recibir comentarios por parte de mí, de Alessa o de algún otro usuario más que edite. Por eso hay que tratar de invitar a más usuarios como te decía, porque es muy divertido y te lo digo porque ya estuve en wikis anteriores y se usaban mucho las entradas de blog. Salu2! EDITO: para renombrar los títulos de las páginas tenés que hacer click en la flechita que se encuentra a la derecha del botón Editar, y elegir Renombrar. Sobre lo de las plantillas creo que todas las wikis son así, esa parte nunca se actualiza o es algún error o van a ponerle actualización la verdad que no sé. Sobre estas cosas referentes a la wiki que no sepas podes preguntarme a mi ya que tengo experiencia y como Alessa no es muy activa en esta wiki yo puedo responderte rápido. Fabricio 96 21:37 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Silent Hill Hola! Che Robbie te quería preguntar si las partes que te voy a marcar con negro a continuación están bien traducidas, es decir si es así como pasa en el juego ya que yo lo jugué hace como 2 años y no me acuerdo mucho, y las traduje en base a lo que entendí de la wiki inglesa: "Con los poderes de Alessa fuera de control, Harry se despierta para encontrarse a sí mismo de nuevo en el mundo distorsionado que se asemeja al del hospital, conocido simplemente como "Ninguna Parte". Se encuentra con Lisa, la cual se ha dado cuenta de que ella no es diferente de las otras enfermeras. Ella comienza a transformarse en frente de un horrorizado Harry, que huye cuando se acerca a él, a pesar de que ella sigue siendo claramente simpática. El diario de Lisa, que se encuentra a la izquierda en la sala en donde ella se transforma, explica que ella fue la enfermera que atendió a Alessa, a cambio de una droga de la cual ella era adicta, la White Claudia, '''que le suministraba Kaufmann.' En Ninguna Parte, Harry ve un flashback de una reunión entre Dahlia, Kaufmann y dos médicos de culto. Él pronto encuentra a Dahlia y a Kaufmann (y a Cybil si se la salvó anteriormente), así como a una figura en una silla de ruedas, envuelta en vendas - Cheryl. Alessa se arrodilla. Tanto el flashback como las palabras de Dahlia explican que Dahlia sacrificó a su hija al fuego hace siete años en un intento de fomentar y llevar a cabo el nacimiento del culto al Dios que se encuentra dentro de ella. De este modo, el alma de Alessa fue dividida en dos por el odio, y el Dios no pudo nacer, por lo que un hechizo fue lanzado por Dahlia en el último momento, antes de que la otra mitad del alma volviera a Alessa. La otra mitad del alma se manifiesta como Cheryl, a quien Harry y su mujer encuentran como un bebé en la carretera a las afueras de Silent Hill, y al cual adoptan posteriormente. En el presente, Alessa, percibe el retorno de Cheryl a través de un aumento en su poder, manifestándose ella en la ciudad para colocar las marcas que Harry ha visto en un intento de mantener a raya al Dios. Con el plan de Alessa obstruído y las dos mitades de su alma juntas nuevamente, la criatura del Dios comienza a manifestarse. Kaufmann aparece y lanza un frasco de Aglaophotis al Dios. Dependiendo de las acciones del jugador, el Dios aparece como Incubus o Incubator. Ambas formas matan a Dahlia instantáneamente, antes de que la cámara vuelva hacia Harry, quien finalmente la derrota." Gracias! PD.: La verdad esque creo que solo los admins pueden borrar la entradas de blogs. Y si de los 16 que eran ahora solo nosotros 3 editamos, bueno Marimbomet parece que también pero no tan seguido como nosotros. :) Ah ok entonces lo de Alessa arrodillada se refería a que estaba arrodillada cerca de Cheryl, esque no entendía muy bien esa parte en inglés. Lo del hechizo de Dahlia lo dice en la wiki inglesa: "''In doing so, Alessa's soul was split in two by hatred, and the God could not be born, so a spell was cast by Dahlia that would ultimately draw the other half of the soul back to Alessa." Pero como hace tiempo que jugué al SH1 no me acuerdo muy bien :S sin embargo luego lo rejugaré :D Sobre lo de la "deidad" no sé si ponerlo así porque vendría a significar que el protagonismo/cámara vuelve a Harry y las cosas se vuelven a centrar en él, por mientras lo dejo como cámara hasta que se me ocurra otra cosa. Gracias por tu ayuda. Fabricio 96 20:05 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Robbie, Puedes cambiar los títulos de página si lo deseas, siempre y cuando esté adecuado. Una pregunta, sin embargo, creo que sería una buena idea mantener los nombres oficiales como lo son para evitar confusiones. Por ejemplo, Memory of Alessa en lugar de Memoria de Alessa. Creo que te refieres a la IP anónima cuando dices que la gente está arruinando ediciones. Yo no veo a nadie intencionalmente haciendo malas ediciones, así que creo que es mi culpa por no poner el Manual de Estilo todavía. No estoy segura de lo que quieres decir acerca de las plantillas. ¿Quieres decir que deseas editar para que sean más correctas? Si es así, no dude! La persona que envió el actual contexto en el wiki de Inglés es un administrador de ahí, le preguntaré si puede venir aquí y editar el MediaWiki, cuando recibe una oportunidad. :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 00:39 4 dic 2011 (UTC) :Hasta donde yo sé, no hay manera más fácil de usar plantillas. Dado que las plantillas entran en un espacio de nombres del wiki, no aparecen en las búsquedas regulares, y no hay botón de la inserción para las plantillas. Es molesto, pero cómo hay que hacerlo. Usted podría también intentar encontrar otra página de un monstruo y tirar de la plantilla de un monstruo que fuera en vez de ir en busca de la propia plantilla. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 04:55 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Objetos Che Robbie si querés te puedo ayudar con lo de los objetos. Fabricio 96 16:47 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Over Uy Robbie me olvidé de decirte que porfavor cuando puedas mires el artículo de Over para ver si traduje bien lo que decía: Español: Over Inglés: http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/Over Esque algunas palabras en inglés no entendí muy bien lo que decían exactamente y algunas las dejé tal cual el traductor puso, y otras no sabías lo que ponerle y el traductor lo dejaba lineal asique lo traduje en base a lo que entendí de la canción. Salu2! Fabricio 96 01:15 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Uy, error de edición :S corregido! Y sobre lo que le pusiste a Alessa (no pude evitar chusmear xD) el fondo gris de la página está tal cual como el de la inglesa, creo que eso no se puede cambiar, y no me habías dicho que vos si podias diferenciar las letras azules y las negras?? mentirosoooo D: xDDD Fabricio 96 22:51 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Che che che vamos a calmarnos un poco, de primera te digo que no hace falta que me contestes así, ni que estuviera detrás tuyo corrigiendote cada edición, cambiandote cada cosa, o yo te renombre por ejemplo todos los títulos de los objetos? no. El único motivo por el cual renombré los artículos de las 2 llaves fue porque a mi parecer quedaba medio mal eso de "Llave para puerta apartamento", una cosa es acortar el nombre para que no quede tan largo pero otra esque quede mal en su contexto, ahora si me decis que en el juego dice explícitamente "Llave para puerta apartamento" entonces renombralo, de todos modos me voy a rejugar nuevamente al juego. Sobre el artículo de la carta estamos hablando de la carta en si, la que se recibe el comienzo del juego no está completa, no estamos hablando de la del comienzo, estamos a hablando de TODA la carta, si RECIEN al final del juego sale completa entonces hay que ponerla tal cual, eso de ponerle la partecita del comienzo es al pedo, además de que en donde dice Transcripción ya aparece sa parte, y en cursiva. Ya sé que puede que no diga exactamente esas cosas la carta porque yo me basé en lo que se de inglés y en lo que vi en YouTube de un video subtitulado de la misma, además hasta creo que así está mejor que la traducción oficial, que ya te di un ejemplo con lo de John del Shattered Memories que estaba bastante mal traducido lo que decía. Volviendo al tema central, ni vos ni yo no somos los dueños de los artículos, para eso expresamente están, para que se los corrija si están mal o si te parece que tal palabra se debe de escribir de otra manera, por eso cada artículo tiene el botón de Editar, vos podés venir y editar el soundtrack tantas veces que se te pegue la gana, pero eso de decir "No corrijas '''mis' artículos" ya no porque repito de nuevo, no somos los dueños, los creamos, si, pero los artículos como ya dije son para editarlos y nadie es el dueño de ninguno. Fabricio 96 16:26 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Te lo iba a decir pero luego no quize hacerlo y lo dejé pasar, en si te borré porque creo que la mayor parte del tiempo o no estabamos de acuerdo o estabamos discutiendo. Pero sinceramente lo que me molestó fue lo que estabamos hablando de los animes, yo en ningún momento insulte ni critiqué a los animes de los 80/90, y vos indirectamente me decías que todos los animes del 2000 en adelante eran malos, yo no trataba de hacer que te gustaran, porque se que todos tienen sus propios gustos, pero criticándolos y aún sin haber visto ninguno (perdón pero estoy seguro que no te has visto grandes obras de esta década como Elfen Lied o Death Note), Dragon Ball y Dragon Quest son muy buenos, son clásicos, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que los de ahora sean malos, es más a mi sinceramente ni desde chico '''me gustó Dragon Ball, pero aunque nunca me gustó yo nunca dije que fuera malo. Enfin me desvié mucho del tema, si en el correr de los días veo que nos empezamos a llevar bien nuevamente te agrego pero sinceramente y aunque pienses que capáz exagero, yo soy así. Fabricio 96 20:47 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Pero en si no fue concretamente por lo del anime sinó que ya tambien por ejemplo que acá en la wiki te pensás que estoy corrigiendo cada letra que escribís y que pensas que yo pienso que vos haces todo mal, o eso es lo que me das a entender. Yo agrego ya sea a Facebook o al MSN a personas para hablar y llevar una conversación bien sin altibajos y reir pero si voy al Facebook y criticas mis gustos y vengo acá y me escribís "Porque estás editando todo lo que hago?" eso a mi ya no me gusta y exageradamente elimino, porque somos desconocidos y es hasta muy difícil que nos conozcamos en la vida real, y si se malentiende mucho cuando se escribe. En esta wiki vos podés estar el tiempo que quieras porque nadie te está obligando, yo sinceramente no estoy tratando de hacer que te vayas, capáz que cuando escribo cosas en la sección de resumen como "Esta palabra está mal, es..." vos lo entendés como mala onda y enfado pero solo lo hago para que se evite el mismo error en un futuro, y eso es algo que en todas las wikis se hace, y un problema parecido a este ya lo tuve en la wiki de Los Sims, cosa que lamentablemente en ese fue muy grave que tuve que dejarla. Fabricio 96 21:20 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Y vos si que pedis perdón no?, yo de lo único que si me dí cuenta esque exagere, pero y vos?: - "A mi me gustó Mirai Nikki porque..." - "ZZZzzzZZZzzzzZZZZ" Eso ya creo que fue inmaduro, y todavía vos tenes 20 y pico de años. Yo creo que de ahora tendremos que estar como al principio, escribirnos por acá para preguntar o para decir algo acerca del wiki o alguna duda de los juegos, y nada más. Fabricio 96 10:36 16 dic 2011 (UTC) Bueno, olvidando de lo que hablamos y empezando desde cero, sabes si en el Silent Hill 3 el lugar Construction Site se llama Zona de construcción en español o si permanece con su nombre en inglés? Gracias. Fabricio 96 13:05 16 dic 2011 (UTC) Bueno no te preocupes por eso, vamos a hacer como si no pasó nada y listo. Y ahora que veo si al parecer es Edificio en construcción, ahora lo cambio. Porcierto Robbie veo que creaste el artículo de Mechero, pero ese artículo ya existía en otro que incluía el del SH1 y SH2 juntos, es este: Encendedor. Fabricio 96 18:18 16 dic 2011 (UTC) Bueno che yo únicamente pensé que no te habias dado cuenta de la categoría y la quité, no lo hago de mala onda, puede ser que me exprese mal y pienses que te acoso con las ediciones pero lo hago solamente para decir que cosa he corregido del artículo nada más. '''EDITO: Pero bueno si querés de ahora en adelante para evitar problema y malos entendidos voy a esperar 1 día después de que hagas las ediciones para avisarte si ya existe tal artículo o para corregir algú artículo que estabas editando. Fabricio 96 19:01 16 dic 2011 (UTC) Pero esque vos tambien malentendés absolutamente todo. Te dije eso en sentido de que no iba a editar "tus" artículos hasta pasado un día para que no me malentiendas, NO que los iba a estar revisando uno por uno y comprobar como estaban como si fueran tus exámenes del colegio. Pero sabes que? yo también ya me cansé un poco de que trato de ayudarte editándolos también para que no te hagas tanto lío con lo de las categorías y demás y principalmente tratar de darte una mano pero si vos tambien malentendés todo y me decís acosador mejor hago esto: no te edito más "tus" artículos, seguí haciendolos solo, que yo voy a seguir por mi propio camino terminando de poner todos los soundtracks que me faltan, así ya nadie más te molesta. Fabricio 96 09:53 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola. Te quería preguntar si en el Homecoming los finales tienen nombres? Porque en la wiki inglesa los pusieron con nombres y en videos de YouTube también tienen nombres, si es así yo iba a ponerle una curiosidad de que un final del Homecoming tiene el mismo nombre que uno de Silent Hill 2 (In Water). Y yo al Homecoming lo jugué hace meses y ya no me acuerdo mucho. Gracias. Fabricio 96 10:35 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo! Fabricio 96 23:06 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Rollback y otras cosas Hola Robbie, Te di las capacidades de reversión, por lo que puedes revertir grupos de ediciones realizadas por una persona sin tener que deshacer para cada edición que hacen. Sobre el artículo de la Cerradura Rota, es un artículo de broma que tambien se encuentra en el wiki Inglés. Por favor, no publiques de tu confusión en el propio artículo. Es mejor decirlo en la página de discusión. Gracias! Tambien, Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo! :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 08:04 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Cerradura rota Hola Robbie, ese artículo es solo humorístico, principalmente lo hicieron como parodia a que en el SH2 el 60% de las puertas están con cerraduras, con el pomo roto o no se pueden abrir, o es así como lo entiendo yo. Salu2! Fabricio 96 13:12 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Melee Si la categoría de Cuerpo a cuerpo la cree semanas atrás porque no pude renombrar la de Melee, al parecer las categorías no se pueden renombrar. Pero ahora que soy admin finalmente podré borrarla, jeje al fin soy admin de algo por una vez en mi vida. Porcierto si hay algún artículo que quieras que se lo borre o bueno hacer algo que solo los admins puedan me lo podés decir a mi que yo lo hago. Ahora me encargo de lo de la categoría de Downpour y lo de la palanca. Salu2! PD.: viste que ya tenemos dos nuevos usuarios no? jeje me gusta como Cristian crea los artículos, lo malo esque no los corrige y los traduce con un traductor pero al fin y al cabo los hace y de paso los corregimos, y Shuren pues la verdad es un muy buen usuario tambien, edita muy bien. '''EDITO': Porcierto Robbie el artículo de las alcantarillas no sería mejor que se llamara como antes "Alcantarillas de Shepherd's Glen"?? porque no es un nombre sinó que es como decir "El cielo de Shepherd's Glen", entendes? osea yo veo que quedaría mejor con el DE, porque hay otro artículo que se llama "Calles de Silent Hill", en el cual tambien habría que ponerle "Calles Silent Hill" entonces, ya que el artículo en inglés tambien dice "Shewers of Shepherd's Glen", es solo para avisarte envez de renombrarlo sin decirtelo, Fabricio 96 18:10 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Uy yo hace un rato borré el nuevo que creó Cristian, porque el artículo ya existía, pero no te preocupes porque de diferente entre el artículo viejo y nuevo no tenía nada, ya que también el nuevo estaba mal traducido y sin corregir, asique voy a renombrarlo. Fabricio 96 23:50 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Uy, no te preocupes, lo bueno de ser admin esque se pueden restaurar los artículos borrados xD Listo ya lo restauré y voy a proceder a borrar el artículo viejo. Fabricio 96 00:19 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Siiii (/^.^)/ Fabricio 96 00:34 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Uy, ya me trajeron la computadora que yo te dije que estaba rota, te acordas? Asique ahora si puedo jugar a los SH. Aunque primero tengo que descargarme un programa para emular el Windows XP porque estoy usando MAC y no le anda el juego :( Los Mac son una porqueria para los juegos. Fabricio 96 21:59 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Justamente hoy acabo de terminar de rejugar al Silent Hill 1, pero no sé la primera vez hace 2 años que lo jugué lo encontré más "épico" o más bueno pero debe de ser solo por el simple hecho de que ya lo jugué antes. Al Silent Hill 2 la verdad lo voy a rejugar dentro de 1 o 2 meses cuando esté en Uruguay, ya que estoy usando una computadora Mac y el juego no le anda, intenté hacerlo andar con otros programas y funcionó como lo pudiste ver con la foto de Mary que le saqué y la modifiqué en el Paint pero luego en las cinemáticas el juego se congelaba o andaba lento asique mejor me espero hasta cuando este en mi país ya que allá tengo computadoras con Windows XP y ahí si me voy a volver a viciar como loco jaja Salu2! Fabricio 96 20:39 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Pasado de borde? únicamente te dije que en latinoamérica hay mucha gente que conoce este término y que puede ser que en España no se lo utilize y agregué eso en el artículo, porfavor no empezemos de nuevo con las peleas. Fabricio 96 00:09 4 ene 2012 (UTC) Que yo te hable mal? ahh bueeeno no te lo puedo creer, solo te dije que en latinoamérica si se usa ese término y que en España puede que no y listo! enserio eso a vos te parece que es hablarte mal? enserio? Creo que voy a dejar de escribirte cosas en la sección de Resumen e ir directamente a editar porque parece que siempre cuando te digo algo lo interpretas como que te estoy hablando mal o insultando. Fabricio 96 11:00 4 ene 2012 (UTC) Santo dios otra vez con lo de las peleas. Enfin iré por partes: 1- El poder? lo de admin? y me vas a decir que antes yo no te hablaba así cuando discutiamos? otra cosa esque yo te hubiera dicho "No me hables mal porque te bloqueo", eso si sería abusar un poco de mi derecho de administrador. 2- No creo historias a mi favor, lo que te trato de decir esque vos a lo que yo escribo, por mas que esa no sea mi intención, lo interpretas de mala manera. Y como querés que te lo haya escrito? "Hola Robbie! jeje mira perdoname un tantito solo voy a poner una cosita acá en el artículo espero que no te moleste salu2!" Ahora solo porque te puse "No es por nada" ya estás diciendo de que te hable mal, según yo y lo que pienso hablarte mal hubiera sido "Che Robbie vos sos tonto? No ves que en latinoamérica si se usa la palabra? pensá un poquito antes de corregir" ESO hubiera sido hablarte mal, y no lo de "No es por nada pero..." 3- No se si te leíste nuevamente el artículo luego de mi edición porque luego de lo que pusiste yo puse ", o mejor dicho, los bloopers", otra cosa seria que te hubiese borrado todo. Y porcierto bloopers si lo traduce el traductor, si haces click en lo que te aparece a la derecha que se resalta en amarillo en el traductor de google vas a ver que dice "meteduras de pata, gazapos, accidentes". 4- Yo no pido perdón porque yo no encuentro el motivo para pedirtelo, si vos vas y pensas que te lo dije de mala manera eso es cosa tuya, diferente sería si yo te hubiera escrito como anteriormente te dije de lo de "Robbie vos sos tonto?", ahí si que tendría que pedirte una disculpa. Es lo mismo que yo te dijiera "Robbie tu comentario sobre lo de "Acuérdate de las cosas que te dije que faltaban!" me parece que esta un poco fuera de la raya, no soy tu esclavo, pedime perdón", es exactamente lo mismo. 5- Que yo me acuerde jamás te dije que no te quería o que no iba a dejar de hablarte, solo te dije aquella vez que deberíamos de seguir como al principio hablando por acá comentando cosas relacionadas con la wiki, y lo de la invitación del Facebook te la mandé ayer porque pensé que ya estabamos bien nuevamente, y fue antes de esta discución boluda. Fabricio 96 19:20 4 ene 2012 (UTC) Listo: Llaves de Silent Hill 4 (/^.^)/ Fabricio 96 09:51 9 ene 2012 (UTC) Son las 12 y todavia no te fuiste a dormir? jojo yo ni en pedo aguanto tanto estar despierto así xD Anda a dormir que todavía tenes wiki y Silent Hill para rato jejeje Fabricio 96 11:17 9 ene 2012 (UTC) Robbie si podes conectate al chat del wiki que te quiero preguntar una cosa. Fabricio 96 21:56 11 ene 2012 (UTC) lo de los acentos es porque no se como colocar tildes en mi teclado, y a veces quito cosas porque creo que son innesesarias y porque no se traducirlas. en cuanto a que halla incoherencias es porque si un articulo es demasiado largo no lo corrijo completamente, sino hasta donde me quede tiempo y al final se me olvida volver. Deimos gelous 13:59 16 ene 2012 (UTC) Perdón por lo de hoy, desde hace rato tengo fiebre por este invierno de porqueria y me altero con cualquier cosa. Fabricio 96 18:51 17 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Robbie. Cuando te conectes porfavor haceme un favorcito y fijate en la barra azul de navegación de arriba de la wiki, esa que dice "Personajes, videojuegos, contenido principal, monstruos", etc.. y bueno fijate si a vos se te ve normal como siempre, porque a mi ahora se me ve mal pero creo que debe ser por mi conexión de internet que ahora está algo lenta y capáz que no cargó bien la barra pero quiero estar seguro asique si podes porfavor fijate y avisame. Bueno salu2! Fabricio 96 23:56 18 ene 2012 (UTC) Listo ya solucioné el problema con la barra. Salu2! Fabricio 96 10:29 19 ene 2012 (UTC) en "caliban ", el discurso no esta mal traducido, va asi. yo jugue origins y ademas esa parte no la traduje, busque el discurso por aparte en español. si lleva tantas comas, en la pagina en ingles tambien tiene la misma cantidad de comas, y tambien ya me pase el origins Deimos gelous 14:56 19 ene 2012 (UTC) Solo corregi 2 palabritas en dos articulos y deimos corrigio una parte de un articulo de los mundos de walter, cual es el problema? esto es una wiki, aca editamos y mejoramos los articulos, no se porque te pusiste asi, ni que te hubieramos borrado nada. Fabricio_96 (Mi discusión) 23:51 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Puse los nombres en español porque es así como fueron traducidos oficialmente al español, el otro día jugué al SH1 y decía "Escuela Primaria Midwich", así como "Hospital Alchemilla", en SH2 ví un gameplay en español que mostraba que decía "Apartamentos Blue Creek", además si buscas en Google cualquiera de estos nombres así en español vas a ver que habrá más resultados en español que en inglés, porque se los conoce mejor por su nombre en español, además puse entre paréntesis los nombres en inglés para que también haya gente que lo encuentre por su nombre en ingles si lo buscan así. Salu2! Fabricio_96 (Mi discusión) 10:01 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Bueno, fue mi error, esque hace como 2 años que no jugaba a ningún SH y no me acordaba de casi nada, hasta llegué a pensar que Harry solo preguntaba por su hija 2 veces, jaja. Fabricio_96 (Mi discusión) 10:18 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Todo lo que haya sido traducido oficialmente al español ahora hay que ponerlo tal cual, si no sabes si, por ejemplo, el nombre del artículo "Artur Theatre" fue traducido oficialmente entonces (traduciendolo con Google por ejemplo) buscas "Teatro Artur" en Google, y si ves que hay muchas o algunas páginas de juegos o foros (latinoamericanos y/o españoles) o demás que lo dicen con ese nombre en español entonces lo pones en español, porque eso quiere decir que la gente lo conoce por su nombre traducido. Al SH4 no lo jugué pero haz lo que te dije anteriormente si no sabes si fueron traducidos. Fabricio_96 (Mi discusión) 10:56 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Bueno, yo creo que terminaré de corregir el artículo de Lisa, que ya me falta poco, y luego no sé, empezaré a corregir de algún otro personaje o puede que corrija el artículo del Homecoming, del cual me fijé el otro día es el artículo más largo que hay en este wiki. Porcierto, cambiando de tema, a vos te gusta alguna canción de las bandas sonoras de la saga? bueno porque ayer curiosamente estuve traduciendo la canción Letter - From the Lost Days y casi se me sale una lágrima, no sé porque fue raro, me habré sentido identificado con algo de ella o simplemente porque es algo triste la canción, que buen compositor que era Akira, lo voy a extrañar, junto con Mary (la cantante). Fabricio_96 (Mi discusión) 11:13 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Lo unico que le quite a tu artículo fue el "__" porque pensé que quedaba mal pero ya veo para que lo hiciste, no puse nada en negrita, y si no me crees fijate en el historial y compará para que veas que no toqué lo de las palabras rojas. Fabricio_96 (Mi discusión) 16:23 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Al renombrar un artículo los otros que estaban con su antiguo nombre redirigen al nombre nuevo automáticamente, asique no te preocupes, ahora, si lo que me decis es sobre las palabras que no están enlasadas, bueno, no te preocupes porque ahora sólo renombré algunos artículos, a medida que los renombre voy a ir corrigiéndolos, y en otros artículos que aparezcan esos nombres igual se los corrige no importa. Yo hice esto porque ahora me dí cuenta de que hay más gente (latinoamericana y española) que conocen por ejemplo a Midwich por su nombre en español: Escuela Primaria Midwich, además es así como aparece oficialmente traducido al español, por lo que toda la gente lo buscará por ese nombre, y los que los conocen más por su nombre en inglés igualmente van a poder llegar bien al artículo porque le puse entre paréntesis su nombre en inglés. Además fijate una cosa: pon en Google cualquier nombre de persona o lugar de la saga, por ejemplo James Sunderland y te aparecerá en los PRIMEROS 3 resultados nuestra wiki, y habrá otros (como Angela Orosco) que aparecen en el primer resultado, por lo que mucha gente lee esta wiki. Salu2! Fabricio_96 (Mi discusión) 10:10 24 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Robbie. Quería pedirte si porfavor podrías ayudarme corrigiendo solamente la sección de Silent Hill 3 del artículo de Harry Mason, no quiero hacerlo porque no me quiero spoilear más de lo que ya estoy, y además esa es la única parte del artículo que falta corregir. Gracias. Fabricio_96 (Mi discusión) 09:52 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Esque yo me muero por jugarlos ya!! pero no puedo porque tengo Mac, no tengo Windows, y los Silent Hill no funcionan en los Mac, puedo hacerlos correr con Crossover, que es un programa para hacer funcionar los juegos de Windows en Mac pero en el SH2 las escenas se cortan y el SH3 según dicen tambien tiene problemas, asique voy a esperar 1 mes para así ya me voy a mi país y allá si tengo computadoras con Windows para jugarlos, jeje. Fabricio_96 (Mi discusión) 10:36 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Robbie, una pregunta: en el SH2 los finales están traducidos al español como "Dejar, En el agua, Renacimiento"? Fabricio_96 (Mi discusión) 21:24 26 ene 2012 (UTC)